Question: Jessica has 40 watermelons for every 10 nectarines. Write the ratio of watermelons to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $40:10$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $40 \text{ to } 10$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{40}{10}=4$ Therefore, $4$ is the ratio of watermelons to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.